Holly Hills
Holly Elizabeth Hills (Piper Elizabeth Matthews in the online version) is served as the love interest in the early books and the younger sister of Heather Hills. Holly is the most popular girl in Greg Heffley's grade, but she is considered to be the 4th-prettiest girl in their grade (the top three prettiest girls are mentioned to all have boyfriends). Holly and Greg possibly became a couple in the third movie and Greg’s favorite love sight. She lives in the Pleasant Street. Appearance Holly's appearance is thought by boys at the Westmore Middle School to be very attractive, according to how Greg describes her. She is colored black and white, like everybody else in the book. Her notable features include a round, largely sized diamond earring, an ear with an arrow depicted as the insides, she has light colored hair that sits nicely on her shoulders and a skirt that covers her knees. In the movie, she has long, wavy golden-blonde hair, hazel-green eyes and is slightly taller than Greg. She has done professional modeling, therefore she knows how to show herself off. In The Meltdown, she was redesigned slightly, where her hair and nose look different. Personality While Holly barely gets any focus in the books and has literally only one line, her character is more fleshed out and developed in the movies, where she is revealed to be on a girls' soccer team, has done professional modeling, and used to be her sixth-grade class president (according to Chirag). She is given a girl-next-door attitude, which means that she is a sweet and caring person to those around her. She is also revealed to have a mean older sister and a spoiled younger sister, similar to Greg's brothers, which is something they bond over. At the end of the third film, Holly holds Greg's hand after Heather gets her comeuppance, implying that she may like him back. It was revealed that she was the only four year old in preschool who wasn't potty-trained, as told by Susan, as shown in The Last Straw, when Greg and Rowely were going to the Roll-A-Round roller rink in Susan's car. She also hasn’t appeared since Hard Luck. She can be mischievous at times, as in The Meltdown, she was shown hitting someone in the face with a wet sock on one page. Appearances *Diary of a Wimpy Kid Online (First appearance, as Piper Matthews) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules (First book appearance) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules (film) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Last Straw *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days (film) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Ugly Truth (Cameo) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Cabin Fever (Cameo) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Third Wheel (Cameo) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Hard Luck (Cameo) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Meltdown (Cameo) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Wrecking Ball (Possibly Mentioned) *The Wimpy Kid Movie Diary *Poptropica in Wimpy Boardwalk Trivia *In the third film, Greg and Holly appear to become a couple, but in the book they aren't. **It is possible that she also dislike Heather in the movies. *With the movies not being canon to the books, Greg hardly ever mentions her, and she is shown to be attracted to Bryce Anderson (as shown in The Third Wheel). *In Diary of a Wimpy Kid Online, she is known as Piper Matthews and doesn't go to Greg’s school. *Despite generally only making cameos (or being mentioned) in the books and only being a major character in The Last Straw, in the movies (like Patty) her role was given far more appearances and screen time to the point of being one of the main characters in Rodrick Rules (even though she is not even shown in this book, just mentioned) and Dog Days (where she is only mentioned once while Greg sees Heather Hills.) *She and Greg are much closer friends in the movies, while in the books they are distant acquaintances. *She makes a cameo in The Ugly Truth on page 108, she is seen with some of the girls who bought their eggs back to the school safely and is also shown crying with the girls and Rowley on page 110 after their eggs were thrown in the bin. *In the Rodrick Rules movie, she mentions that she has a younger sister. *A girl that looks like Holly appeared in the popularity list on 199th position. *She appears in Rodrick Rules as the mom in "The Boy Whose Family Thinks He's a Dog." *When she confuses Greg to Fregley, the books and movies go different ways: it is The Last Straw for the books and Rodrick Rules for the movies, and the books, Greg loses interest in her; in the movies, he is upset, but doesn't lose interest in her, and Holly even apologizes to Greg about the incident. *After her most important appearance in The Last Straw, many of Greg's classmates look very much similar to Holly only with some minor detail. This may be because Jeffrey Chang once said that to Greg, all girls look the same. * She possibly makes a cameo in Hard Luck, as when Greg is imagining his future, he can be seen with a woman who looks a lot like Holly, it is unknown whether or not it was her because in The Last Straw, Greg says he lost interest in her after she thought he was Fregley. *In The Third Wheel, she can be seen on Greg's relationship chart showing she likes Bryce Anderson. *She is considered retired and is unknown if she will make another appearance. *Jeff Kinney said that he intentionally gave Holly Hills a name that was an alliteration to show how she was a popular student. *Despite playing a major role in The Last Straw, she only has one spoken line. ("Isn't your name Fregley?") *She makes a cameo appearance in The Meltdown, where she can be seen hitting someone in the face with a wet sock. Gallery Holly.PNG Holly HiIIs.png Vineta-3-2.png Diary of a Wimpy Kid Dog Days 2.jpg|Holly Hills in Dog Days. (The movie) GregsRelationshipChart.png Holly Hills Sleepover.png maxresdefault (3).jpg|Holly and Greg. (in movie) The teacher reads a Dean Delarosa's gift label.jpg|Cameo from Cabin Fever Greg and Holly playing video games.png|Greg and Holly playing video games together. Poptropica Holly Hills.png|Holly Hills in Wimpy Boardwalk. Holly Hills (tennis).jpg|Holly Hills playing tennis. Holly hills sock.png|Holly Hills in Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Meltdown. For more images, see: Holly Hills/Gallery Gallery (Online Version) She also appeared in the online version,but her name was Piper Matthews and she attended St. Peters school and her boyfriend was Ben Fielders, Greg's old best friend. Her sister was Lori Matthews (Online counterpart of Heather Hills) and her hair was also quite different. Capture 1.PNG|Ben telling false secrets about Piper to get Greg away from her. Capture.PNG|Piper as a roller skating couple with Ben Piper.png Piper Matthews Sleepover.png Ben and Piper class.png Greg Imagining Kissing Piper.png Piper watching Greg.png Piper Matthews Peace With You.png Greg imagining Piper blushing.png Poll Do you like Holly? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Characters Category:Middle School Students Category:Female Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Greg's Crushes Category:Greg Heffley's friends Category:Children Category:Westmore Middle School Category:Major Characters Category:Retired Characters Category:Greg's Likes Category:Minor Characters Category:Teenagers